


Guilty and Sorrow.

by shizukais



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Large-Scale Invasion Arc, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukais/pseuds/shizukais
Summary: A different ending to the Large-Scale Invasion Arc where Jin don't make on time to save Osamu.
Relationships: Amatori Chika & Mikumo Osamu, Amatori Chika/Mikumo Osamu, Jin Yuuichi & Mikumo Osamu, Jin Yuuichi/Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Guilty and Sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of angst and a regretful Jin.

" _When did everything go wrong?_ "

Yuuichi Jin was standing in front of the newly closed grave. The smell of earth was still strong, it had rained during the entire funeral, but it had stopped in time for the burial. Some Border Agents were still present at the site, such as the Tamakoma, Kazama and Tachikawa Units and also some of the administration members like the Tamakoma Branch Chief Rindo, the Commander of the Self-Defense Unit Shinoda, and the Operations Manager Karasawa, and obviously, Kuga Yuuma and Amatori Chika were also there.

Yuuma has not talk since the annoucent of Osamu's death, he keeps an empty expression on his face, with a distant look. And Chika... well, she hasn't stop crying since then. Even though Chika have no memories of what happened because she was transformed into a cube, she still thinks that Osamu's death is her fault, as the four-eyed boy protected her until his last moment. Osamu didn't run away, he faced the enemies head on even knowing that maybe he wasn't be able to survive that. But thanks to his courage and strategy Chika was able to be saved and Aftokrator nation stepped back, preventing further damages to Border and C-Rank agents.

However, Jin knows that there was a different future, a better future, where his kouhai would also survive. He had planned and talked to several agents in order to achieve the best future, but in the end, he failed. And his failure cost Osamu's life, the life of the most selfless, responsible and kind person Jin had ever met. So he knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

" _Everything is my fault. I played God and his life has been taken too soon._ "

Jin's mind was surrounded by thoughts of self-accusation and self-punishment. Flashes of his beloved kouhai went over and over in his head, insistently reminding him that he had killed the younger boy.

" _It was arrogance of mine in thinking that I could manipulate the future and stop all this. The future is a delicate set of strings that interconnect and move with the smallest of breaths and it seems that I blew it, I cut the rope that held Megane-kun alive... I-_ "

Jin's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

" _Jin, Jin... Are you hearing?_ " It was Director Rindo, he was standing next to Jin looking at him with a worried and painful expression. " _Jin... I know you must be blaming yourself for what happened, but it wasn't your fault._ "

Jin lets out a weak sarcastic smile. " _Ah, wasn't it? I think it was... My actions led to the future we are in now, you know? I-_ " Jin's voice didn't come out anymore. The A-Rank agent looked down and tears started to fall to the ground, so the other man puts a hand on Jin's shoulder as a way to confort him. " _Thank you, but... I think these two needs that more than me._ " says Jin now looking at Yuuma and Chika direction, who have remained immoble since the burial began.

As the Director of Tamakoma Branch left to the two younger agents, Jin also goes away. He needed to be alone.

The A-Rank agent could not help visualizing with his side-effect, **even at that moment** , the future that awaited for him and others after Osamu's death, a future surrounded by guilt and sorrow, in which his Neighbor kouhai had given up everything and returned to the other side of the Gate with his trion companion Replica-sensei and so the sniper girl who had also abandoned Border services, indulging up to a deepful depression. The friends on Tamakoma Branch also would walk away from Jin, although they'll reportedly never direclty blamed him, Jin knew that was what they thought, especially Chika and Osamu's mentors, Reiji and Kyousuke, with whom Jin had sought to talk and instruct about what to do during the invasion.

Even the agents less close to Osamu, will would look at Jin with other eyes, like Jin's rival, Tachikawa Kei, who at one point would say " _You boast of being a talented agent with a powerful side-effect, but you even couldn't save your protégé._ "

Jin knew it. He knew that as long as he lived he would remember the scene that he saw through his side-effect, the scene of Megane-kun having his body completely drilled by the Black Trigger user, Mira, who was enraged after realizing that Osamu had hidden Chika's cube-shaped body.

Even the deaths of his mother and Mogami, his mentor, which Jin also had seen in advance through his side-effect, would not haunt him as much as Osamu's death, since was certain the death of his mother and mentor would come for them and nothing could be done. But in Megane-kun's case it was different. Jin had seen a better future, a future in which he would survive, but even though he saw that, he was unable to do anything at all, or maybe, everything goes wrong exactly because he saw.

Anyway, Jin knew he needed to take responsibility for all of this. He had to face the reality that he would never see the emerald eyes that trusted on him so much ever again. That eyes that motivated him to become a better person at each day... eyes that gave him back the joy of loving someone truly.

Eyes that were no longer there and will never be anymore.


End file.
